Labyrinth of Chaos
Overview The Labyrinth of Chaos is an optional end-game maze that consists of random areas seen throughout the game with portals leading to the next section of the maze. Every 10 floors cleared you get a chest which can contain either a seed, nut, or small medal and having to fight tougher boss rematches. Every 100 floors you have the option of fighting a super-boss for a better reward. You are also unable to save with the exception of after the rematches of each boss. Another note is that Abilities/Accessories, such as the Demon Ward Bracelet item/Encounter Half Special Ability have no effect whatsoever while inside the Labyrinth of Chaos, making prolonged exploration on each floor a dangerous gambit if one runs out of supplies to keep their HP/MP supply in balance whilst searching for items/NPCs, as regular enemies are much tougher in the Labyrinth of Chaos than their usual counterparts are. Escaping from regular enemies is also made much harder, if not impossible most of the time, thus making it mandatory to fight your way through every regular encounter you face to progress forward. Differences * Most Apoptosis-types reflect physical attacks * Fairies have a high magic reflect * Harpies have high evasion rate NPCs Random NPCs have the chance to spawn with each floor. They include: Black Alice - Will give handicaps in exchange for armor relating to handicap after 10 floors cleared : * Physical skills : Locks physical and weapon-based skills. Reward: Enforcer (sword), Maximilian (heavy armor), seed of power, seed of defense. * Magical skills : Locks magical skills (White magic, Taoism...). Reward: Wizard Rod, Dragon Robe, seed of spirit, seed of magic. * Job skills : Locks skills linked to class (Ninjutsu, dancing...). Reward: Ichigeki (ninja sword), Magic Bikini (skimpy armor), seed of agility, seed of skill. Promestein - Choose a party member to drink her 'Carrot Juice' to gain some Race Experience. Slime Girl - Randomly gives you fish related items. Goblin Girl - Offers the 'Goblin Taxi' service for 300 G, if paid she will take you past 3 Floors Tiny Lamia - Offers the 'Tiny Lamia's Inn' service for 20 G, spend a night here in comfort! Vampire Girl - Allows you to access your Item Shop from the Pocket Castle Dragon Pup - Allows you to access your Smithy from the Pocket Castle Phoenix Girl - Received Phoenix Girl's Blessing! Until The Next Boss Floor, Revival Effect Will Fire! Mimic Girl - Will bestow you with a Small Medal Lamia - Choose a party member to do her training, Max HP Increased By 3! Jack O Lantern - Choose a party member to do her training, Max MP Increased By 3! Devil Fighter - Choose a party member to do her training, Attack Increased By 2! Mini Crab Girl - Choose a party member to do her training, Defense Increased By 2! Imp - Choose a party member to do her training, Magic Increased By 2! Lamia Nun - Choose a party member to Meditate with her, Willpower Increased By 2! Ostrich Girl - Choose a party member to Run a Marathon with her, Agility Increased By 2! Lizard Thief - Choose a party member to do her training, Dexterity Increased By 2! Chrome - Teaches Medical Skill * I'll Give An Injection! - Target: Foe, Effect: Poison/Paralysis(75%) Reaper - Teaches Dark Arts (One for one character) * Demon Flame Dance - (Fire/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Demon Ice Burial - (Ice/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Demon Thunder Dust - (Lightning/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit Nanabi - Teaches Ninjutsu Skills * Beginner Course (All for one character) **Skill Use:Ninjutsu **Fire Veil - (Fire 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + **Water Veil - (Water 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + **Lightning Veil - (Lightning 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + * Advanced Course (Only one for one character) ** Inferno Dance - (Fire 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + ** Torrential Stream - (Water 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + ** White Lightning - (Lightning 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + High Slug Girl - Teaches Rapier Skills (Only one for one character) * Fue Trois - (Fire 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + * Glace Trois - (Ice 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + * Foudre Trois - (Lightning 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + Cactus Girl - Teaches Whip Skills (Only one for one character) * Lightning Lash - (Lightning 220% Att+Dex), Target: Foe, Effect: Bind/Shock(50%), +15% Hit, + * Demon Waltz - (220% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: Confusion/Sleep/Paralysis(25%), +15% Hit, + * Melting Whip - (100% Att+Dex), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: Digestion(75%), +15% Hit, + Mandragora - Teaches Plant Skill * Mandragora Scream - Target: All Foes, Effect: Paralysis(50%) Seaweed Girl - Teaches Dancing Skill * Seaweed Dance - Target: All Foes, Effect: Sleep(75%), +800 Speed Sparrow Girl - Teaches Dancing Skill * Sparrow Dance - Target: All Allies, Effect: Sleep/Confusion Cure/Immunity, +800 Speed Lily - Teaches Magic Science Skill * Magic Science: Dark Matter - (Dark 380% Mag+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: Ignore Def, Auto-Hit Page 65537 - Teaches Grimoire Skill * Teaches Magic Book: Page 666: Apocalypse - (Dark 840% Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit Naccubus - Injects the party with a Vaccine, Immune to Status Effects until the next Boss Floor! Kamuro - Halves MP cost until the next Boss Floor Two-Tail Silver Kitsune - Halves SP cost until the next Boss Floor Minotaur Girl - Begin Combat with raised Attack Power until the next Boss Floor Mermaid Merchant - Sell various items. Four different stocks possible. * Basic status recovery items. * Advanced status recovery items and consumables. * High level equipment. * 1 Seed or Small Medal for 3000. Sara - Choose a party member to train with her to gain some Experience. King of San Ilia - Choose a party member to pray with him to gain some Job Experience. Sylph - Grants your party the blessing of Wind until the next Boss Floor Gnome - Grants your party the blessing of Earth until the next Boss Floor Undine - Grants your party the blessing of Water until the next Boss Floor Salamander - Grants your party the blessing of Fire until the next Boss Floor White Rabbit - Shows up every 10 floors or randomly and offers the ability to Change Jobs, Organize Party, and Escape from Chaos Labyrinth. Nero - For the low fee of 2,000 G he will assassinate the Floor Boss for you. Neris - For the low fee of 1,000 G she will carve a path through 10 Floors. Bosses 100 floor bosses * Adramelech * Astaroth * Morrigan * Sphinx * Sonya Mainyu * Sonya Mazda * Alice * Lucifina * Micaela * Reaper Map Of The Area 644 - Chaos Labyrinth.png 705 - Floor 10.png 665 - Floor 100.png Tips * Enemies encountered get more powerful abilities at Floor 100 and above. * Above floor 50, 100 and 200, the number of chests by floor decrease while the quality of their content increase. * Buffs and blessings acquired activate at the beginning of each fight until the next Boss floor. * Buffs, blessings and handicaps acquired only apply to the 4 party members active at the beginning of the fight. Category:Paradox/Locations